


[Podfic] Protect You

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of ashinan's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i> It’s become ridiculous lately, how easily the villains have adapted to Tony’s brand of recklessness.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Protect You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Protect You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/356237) by [ashinan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan). 



**Rating:** PG

  
**Length:**  5 minutes

  
**Download Link**[at the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/protect-you) OR [direct download/stream (thank you paraka!) (5.5MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/protect%20you%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20ashinan.mp3)

 

cover by themusecalliope and koshvader - many thanks <333


End file.
